The secret
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: The Doctor's latest companion looks human but holds an amazing secret within that only she and the Doctor know about. However, an old enemy of the Doctor is back and discovers the secret. Also Captain Jack appears.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

Author's note: For those who have read my other Doctor who stories, this story isn't related to them. There are events that are mentioned which are the same but please see this story seperately.

The secret

Chapter 1

"This is beautiful, Doctor." Luna commented quite dreamily.

She was sitting in the TARDIS with a souvenir she had obtained from her latest adventure with the Doctor. It was a bronze ornament shaped like a tear drop with a mosaic pattern set into it. As she examined it, the Doctor was busy steering the TARDIS down the time vortex. Luna could fly the TARDIS too but wasn't as experienced as he was so only piloted it every now and again. Once the Doctor was happy that the blue box was sailing happily down the vortex, he came and sat next to his current companion. She smiled, mesmerised by the alien object in her hand. It made the Time Lord smile. Luna was fascinated by all things science and was very intelligent so made it easy for him to teach her things as she could catch on quickly. She had been travelling with him for a long time and was very comfortable being around him. But in their time together, the Doctor had discovered a fact about this amazing person which changed his perspective of her and made sense of why she had an amazing brain.

The Doctor met Luna when passing through London. He had just landed when he stepped out of his faithful ship and saw Luna stood staring at him. She was on her way to work when she heard the siren of the TARDIS. She wasn't scared but completely fascinated by this sight. Then as the Doctor stepped out she had a feeling she was in trouble. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Luna ran away. The Doctor tried to catch up to her but she gave him the slip. But Luna's curious nature got the better of her and she managed to get inside the TARDIS. Her mind was sent in to over drive as she tried hard not to touch anything. Of course The Doctor caught her but was impressed by her intelligence. He told her who he was and about the TARDIS. She was awestruck that time-travel existed and wanted to know more. But she left without even thinking to ask if she could join her new friend. However, they eventually teamed up when a lizard-like alien appeared and tried to take-over the people in the law firm that Luna worked for. After it was over, the Doctor took Luna with him. She quickly showed she was resourceful, compassionate and brave. She listened to every detail the Doctor said and followed his requests. All she wanted was to show she was trustworthy before getting too adventurous. However, her immense curiosity often led her away from the Doctor and in to trouble. But her quick-thinking would keep her from getting even deeper. In many ways she showed very similar traits to the Doctor. This made the Time Lord smile.

As they started to relax, the TARDIS gave a huge jolt, throwing them from their seats. Luna's head nearly collided with the console but she was able to save herself. The Doctor scrambled off the floor and looked at the screen.

"Luna, flick the dimensional stabiliser." He called.

Luna responded immediately. She had only been in one other emergency while being with the Doctor but knew exactly what to do so was able to follow his instructions.

"We're crash landing aren't we?" She asked.

He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said everything. This was the first time that Luna had ever been in this sort of emergency. The last time was because the TARDIS was under attack and the Doctor had to get them away. During that, the Doctor knew what to do. He did this time but he could only do so much.

"Brace yourself." He told her.

She spotted the railings at the side of the console so she crouched near them and wrapped her arms around one of the bars. It felt like they were in an earthquake, trying to throw them both in to the wall. It got worse and worse. Luna closed her eyes tightly as she could feel herself loosing her balance. She was sure that a piece of the blue box would fall on to her head. With her eyes tightly shut, she couldn't see what the Doctor was doing. Then she felt him. He had an arm around her waist and was holding on with the other. He was bracing himself whilst protecting Luna.

Then, with a huge jolt, the TARDIS settled. Everything fell silent and stopped bumping. Luna opened her eyes and saw that it looked like nothing had happened. The Doctor stood up and started to examine why they had crashed. While he did that, Luna decided to go and see where they had landed. She stepped out and found herself in a city she'd never seen before. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she started to wander away from the safety of the TARDIS. Suddenly, she was ambushed. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and pinning her arms. A man a few inches taller than her with mousy brown hair stepped in front of her and held up a hand gun. She stilled with fear as they cuffed her. She got a good look of the other man. He was about as tall as the Doctor with very dark hair.

"Right," The shorter man talked in a London accent, "Let's get this bitch to the base."

Luna tried struggling as the taller man put her over his shoulder and carried her to a jet black land rover.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed so loud, her throat was sore afterwards.

Luckily he heard her and ran outside just in time to see the land rover drive away.

"LUNA!"

He threw his coat on and sprinted off to rescue his companion.

At the base, the men dragged Luna down a flight of stairs and roughly pushed her in to a cell. It looked like it had been dug out of a cave. The front wasn't iron bars but clear, tough plastic with air holes. Luna watched helplessly as they locked her in then left her there. She felt all the fright and shock hit her like a ton of bricks as she crouched on the ground and sobbed. She was being treated like a criminal without actually doing anything. It seemed her only hope lay in the hands of the Doctor. So far he hadn't let her down in helping her out. Meanwhile, the two men went upstairs where they met their two female colleagues.

"So, what do you reckon?" One asked.

"She looks and claims to be human but I think we need to examine her." The cockney said.

They could see what he meant. Luna had long light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was a gentle pink and everything about her was human. But her captors had a funny feeling about her.

"Scanning her now" Another said.

An infrared beam of light filled the cell Luna was in and scanned over her body. She barely felt it; all she got was a tingle down her spine which she shrugged off.

Outside, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and was scanning the area for any trace of Luna's DNA. She couldn't have gone far. Then success, the screwdriver started bleeping like mad when the Doctor fixed on one direction. He followed the signal until he came to a building. The signal kept beeping and seemed to suggest he was right on top of wherever Luna had been taken. But how was he supposed to get to her? Suddenly he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He stood up straight and turned to see the recognizable form of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Doctor," He called, "It's good to see you."

"You too," The Doctor grinned, "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I saw the TARDIS so I know you had arrived. Then I found it was locked which meant you were out somewhere. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for my friend. She was kidnapped by two men in a big black car. My sonic screwdriver has tracked her down to this exact point but as though I'm standing on top of her."

Jack's face seemed to drop as though he knew who had taken the Doctor's latest companion. He swallowed and admitted to the Time Lord that he had a strong idea of where she was. Surprised, the Doctor insisted that Jack take him there. Of course the captain agreed.

* * *

**How will the Doctor react when he realises where Luna is? If you want to find out, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 2

"That is impossible."

Toshiko thought she was seeing things. There was a signal of two heart beats showing on one of the monitors. Hearing the exclamation caused Owen, Gwen and Ianto to rush to her aid to see what was wrong.

"What is impossible, Tosh?" Gwen asked.

"This girl has two heartbeats." Toshiko replied.

The other three looked at the scan results and saw what Toshiko was looking at. There was no mistaking it. There were two synchronized heartbeats. But how could a human looking person have two hearts?

"Well, that makes her an alien then." Owen concluded.

"Hold on," Gwen said, "There could be something else in there with her, giving off its own signal."

"Jack needs to see this." Ianto concluded.

Down in the cell, Luna was now leaning against the wall with her back to the door and her knees tucked in to her chest. This situation was the most hopeless that she had ever been. There was no way of knowing if she was going to get out of this prison. These people who had caught her were humans for sure so it would be hard to know what their motives were. Why would they kidnap her like this? Then there was her mother and friends. If Luna didn't return, what would they do?

'Mum would track down the Doctor and kill him.' She smiled to herself.

Her mother Victoria was reluctant to let Luna travel with the Doctor as she didn't know what could happen. But she could see that Luna wanted to go. Her daughter's enthusiasm was at its highest it had ever been. But now she could see the point her mother was making.

'I shouldn't have walked out the TARDIS without the Doctor. I'm such an idiot.'

At that moment, the door opened and Jack walked in with a stranger. The team were stunned. This stranger was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and cream plimsolls. He was tall, slim and handsome but right now looked anxious.

"Doctor, this is Torchwood." Jack announced looking nervous.

The Doctor looked around him and could see straight away that this Torchwood was completely different to the Torchwood he saw before. It was more like a basement and less sophisticated than the old one. But now he was more concerned with Luna.

"Doctor, this is my team. Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto and Owen, this is the Doctor. He's an old friend of mine." Jack introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. But Jack, there is a problem with one of the prisoners." Gwen replied.

"Yeah, she claims to be human and looks human but we're getting two heart beats. It could be an echo but it doesn't seem possible." Tosh explained.

"That's Luna!" The Doctor snapped, "Thanks for nothing, Jack!"

Anxious, he ran out of the lab and down the stairs to the cells.

The first one he came to was the jackpot. His eyes widened and he breathed a sigh of relief to see his companion safe.

"Luna," He called, "Guess who."

The brunette recognised the voice and looked over her shoulder. She nearly burst in to tears of happiness.

"Doctor! Am I glad to see you?" She grinned.

"Just hold on."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to unlock the cell door. As soon it was open, Luna threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He, of course, returned the hug. He then lifted her up and carried her up the stairs back to the lab. When they got there, Jack was stunned when he saw the young woman in the Doctor's arms. When his team saw that their prisoner was free, there was near uproar.

"He's let out the prisoner!" Owen exclaimed, "Put her back!"

"Owen, leave it," Jack warned, "She's not a threat. If she is with the Doctor, then she is no harm."

The Doctor put Luna back on her feet but she didn't move away from him. She didn't want to trust them. Jack, however, came to her and held out a hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He announced.

"Luna Edwards." She replied, not taking his hand.

"I'm sorry for my team's mistake. I think the machines are on the blink too so, again, I'm sorry."

Luna said nothing. The Doctor could see that she was still shaken so thanked Jack for sorting everything out and led his companion out, back to the TARDIS.

At the blue box, Luna sat and watched the Doctor fixing the TARDIS. She couldn't wait to get away from this place and have a brand new adventure. But she was still shaken from her scare. The Doctor glanced at her from where he worked to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok, Luna?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Just still a bit shaken."

The doctor got out from under the controls and went and gave her a comforting hug. She hugged back and smiled.

"How do you know that Jack fellow?" She asked, "And who were those friends of his?"

"Jack travelled with me for a bit. He's in charge of Torchwood, secret organisation set to sort aliens."

"Is that why they arrested me? They guessed about… you know."

"I don't think so."

Luna looked in to his face and smiled shyly. Sometimes she felt inferior to this awesome man but these intimate moments reassured her that she wasn't. She just wanted to kiss his lips. The temptation was so great.

Suddenly their embrace was disturbed by the doors of the TARDIS opening. They parted and made themselves look busy.

"Doctor?" Jack's voice echoed through the ship.

Luna got her book, sat and started reading. The Doctor was puzzled but greeted his old companion.

"Hello, Jack." He grinned.

"Hi Doc. Hello, Luna, how are you?"

"Hi."

She still hadn't forgiven Jack for her imprisonment. Jack could see this but really wanted to talk to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I was wondering," He started, "Could I come on a couple of trips with you? Just for old time sakes?"

Luna heard every word and tried to signal to the Doctor to say no. The Time Lord spotted it but decided that Luna needed to learn to forgive Jack. So he happily welcomed his old friend in to the TARDIS. Luna wasn't very happy but went with the flow.

One big problem with this new arrangement was the sleeping. There were three bedrooms on board the TARDIS but only two beds. The Doctor had a king-sized bed while Luna had a single bed. Unfortunately for Luna, Jack was put in Luna's room. That night, the Doctor actually went to bed as did his two companions. Luna stared at the wall of the TARDIS as she listened to Jack's breathing beside her. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. He was quite enjoying the fact that he was back in this incredible machine and in the company of a pretty girl. Luna however wasn't impressed. She just found his flirtatious behaviour irritating.

"Hey, Luna," He suddenly said, "When did you start travelling with the Doctor?"

"I can't remember," She replied, "At least a year ago now."

"How did you meet him?"

"It's not your business. If you don't mind, I'm trying to go to sleep."

Jack went silent and looked over at her. Luckily for him, she had closed her eyes and had her back to him. She was a pretty thing and the Doctor had said that she was usually a sweet, intelligent and friendly girl but right now she was just being rude. Never before had Jack ever met anyone who wasn't taken by his charms, except the Doctor.

In the middle of the night, Luna's sleep was disturbed by loud snoring beside her. She opened her eyes and turned on to her stomach to see Jack snoring away. She tried to block out the noise but it just wasn't happening. She sighed in defeat and got up. She couldn't take the pillow or the quilt as Jack had been sharing with her. She tiredly shuffled out of the room and thought of where she could sleep. She looked ahead and saw the Doctor's room. She was tempted to knock but didn't want to disturb him so she headed to the control room. For some reason, it was colder than normal in here. Luna went and sat on the chair. There, she found the Doctor's coat. She picked it up, tucked her knees in to her chest and put the coat over herself. It wasn't ideal but at least the only sound was the soothing humming of the TARDIS. Luna laid her head on the head rest and fell asleep.

* * *

**Just to let you know, the story is going to pick up the pace soon. I wanted to bring Jack in to the story this way because nearly everyone who meets Jack falls for him. I wanted a different twist. I have the return of an old villain from Doctor Who in the rest of the story. Please review me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 3

The next morning, the Doctor woke up and stretched. As a Time Lord, he didn't sleep very often but when he did, a planet could explode and he'd never hear it. He pulled on his shirt, tie, blue suit and red shoes then headed out to give the TARDIS a check over. He walked in and the main lights lit up automatically. He walked over and used the screen to see that all the controls worked perfectly after a night of just standing there. Once he was satisfied with everything, he went to sit down. But he was in for a surprise.

"Luna!" He said in surprise.

She was fast asleep, lying across the seats with the Doctor's coat covering her legs, belly and chest. Her shoulders, arms, head and neck were exposed and she looked cold. The Doctor couldn't help notice how vulnerable she seemed like this. His two hearts melted looking at her.

Suddenly she woke up and her blue eyes opened. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning, Doctor." She yawned.

"Hello there, Luna," He smiled, "Have you been out here all night?"

"Yeah, Jack was snoring like a walrus so I couldn't sleep. I came out here and crashed out."

"You could've come in to my room."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

The Doctor explained about his unique sleeping pattern and that if Luna had knocked, he wouldn't have known. She smiled and giggled lightly. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to change her sleep patterns to match his. Seeing her still looking tired, the Doctor told her to go and have a nap in his bed. She was reluctant but he insisted as long as she gave his coat back to him. It was a fair deal.

The king-sized bed was exactly the way Luna wished all beds were like. It was very comfortable without being too soft. The pillows were cool and the bed-sheets were warm. The room was of body temperature and very peaceful. There was even a sweet smell of lavender that Luna figured that the Doctor must have activated this control as she headed to the room. All these factors certainly did the trick as Luna drifted off in to a deep sleep. When she woke up, she felt like a new person. She stepped out with a spring in her step and a bright smile. In the room, the Doctor and Jack were chatting. Luna didn't even feel annoyance at Jack. The Doctor saw her and he grinned his well known cheeky grin.

"Was the room to your liking then?" He asked.

"It was perfect, thank you." She replied.

"Good, anything to make my companion happy."

"Jack, I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday. I was overreacting."

"That's ok, Luna," Jack smiled, "I only want to make friends."

"Well let's start again." She held out her hand, "I'm Luna Edwards. It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands and Luna started to see the appeal of this curious but handsome man. Jack too was seeing the personality that the Doctor had described to him earlier. But this nice arrangement, was about to get a shake up.

The team travelled through the vortex and landed in Sydney in the year 3005. It was a beautiful city and Luna felt herself get awestruck by what she saw. The buildings looked like they were sculptured from emeralds, the sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was blazing.

"Shouldn't we be wearing sun-cream, Doctor?" Jack asked, "I mean the ozone layer hole."

"No," The Doctor replied, "The hole has closed over now. The temperature is not as high as you two are used to but it's still warm."

"What's brought us here?" Luna asked.

"Well, I know that you've always wanted to go to Australia, so this is just a trip for you."

Luna smiled with shyness. The Doctor brought them to Oz just so she could have a play. The Doctor told her to go and sightsee, which she did do and Jack stayed with him. The Captain wanted to find out more about this new girl.

Luna walked around the city feeling on top of the world. Australia had always been her dream destination since she heard about it from her grandfather. He had gone there on holiday and spoke highly of the place. And now she was in Sydney, a thousand years in the future mind, but it was still Australia. She browsed the shops, looking for a gift for her mother and supplies for the TARDIS. She managed to buy some essential foods so now wanted something for her mother. She soon found a gift shop and walked inside. Behind the counter was a woman who looked a few years older than herself. She had long straight black hair, glowing pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She watched Luna carefully.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, no thank you," Luna replied, "I'm just looking around."

Luna was unaware that the woman was more than usual. The woman studied the brunette as she felt something new about this girl.

"So what brings you to Sydney?"

"It's just trip. I'm here with two friends. They are doing their own sightseeing."

Finally Luna found her mother's present. It was like a snow globe with a tiny model of the Sydney Opera house inside and had glitter in the water instead of the fake snow. She picked it up and took it to the counter.

"I'll just take this please." She smiled.

"That's two dollars and twenty five cents please."

As Luna handed the money over, she was oblivious to the fact that the shop keeper had sensed something amazing about Luna.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was reading a book that Luna had picked up from a planet they visited. It was fascinating and actually managed to keep the Doctor quiet for a bit. Jack, however, had sneaked in to where Luna's stuff was kept and was trying to learn a bit about this new girl. He remembered Toshiko getting two heart beats on the monitors. He was sure it was a mistake but he wanted to be sure. So far he hadn't seen anything to suggest that she was anything but human. Suddenly he came across two objects that would change his mind, a pretty piece of jewellery and a fob watch. The jewellery looked like a bracelet or an anklet and had blue stones on it. The watch was familiar. It was made of a grey metal and was engraved with circular and curvy patterns. He had only heard about a watch similar to this but wasn't sure what to make of it.

Suddenly he heard the Doctor call his name. Panicked, Jack quickly put everything else back where he had found it then put the watch and bracelet in to his pockets. They were hidden just as the door opened and the Doctor stepped in. He looked worried with his glasses still on his face.

"Is Luna not back yet?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, why?" Jack replied.

Looking a bit more anxious, the Doctor put his glasses away and put on his coat. Jack followed as the Time Lord marched out of the police box and in to the city.

As the shop keeper wrapped up the globe, she carefully stuck a tiny little box to the bottom of the bag. She then handed the bag to Luna who then walked out of the shop. As she did, the shop keeper disappeared in to her back room and started typing at a computer. Soon, she could see Luna on the screen. The little box at the bottom of Luna's carrier bag was a camera. The dark-haired woman watched to see where Luna was going. Maybe it would tell her if what she was feeling was justified. Suddenly Luna saw a clock and realised that she was supposed to be back at the TARDIS by now. She got a better grip of her bags and started jogging. As she ran round a corner, she crashed into someone. She dropped some of her bags and fell backwards. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar pair of cream shoes.

"Doctor!" She gasped when she looked up, "I take it you're looking for me."

"Yes. I was worrying about you. Come on. Let's go."

The secret camera had picked up that conversation and the black haired woman was stunned.

"That man in the suit is The Doctor?" She gasped, "He survived!"

This made her determined to get a plan together.

* * *

**So who is this mysterious woman? To find out, you'll have to review so that I'll post the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 4

That night, the three friends sat in the TARDIS and exchanged stories of their encounters with space over cups of tea. Luna got starry eyed as she listened intently to the Doctor's tales. This was another one of those moments that made her heart melt. She could appreciate the fact he was as old as he claimed. Jack liked to hear the adventures that Luna had experienced. He could see that this sort of life suited her perfectly even if she was a bit emotional. But there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She had an aura that Martha, Donna and even Rose didn't have. What it was, Jack couldn't decide. After a while chatting, he decided to retire to bed.

"I'll see you two in the morning." He said.

"Good night Jack." Luna smiled.

The Doctor nodded and they watched their American-sounding friend wander off to his room. Luna drank her tea quietly.

"Doctor, do you think he knows about…… you know." She asked.

The Doctor gulped the last of his favourite drink and looked at her carefully.

"No," He replied, "He doesn't. Why would he?"

Luna didn't know how to answer that. She just felt that Jack suspected something. However, she wasn't prepared to spend another night listening to the snoring. She had brought a pillow and blanket in to the control room and was ready to sleep there. The Doctor had spotted them and was curious.

"What's with the bedding?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping here tonight again. Jack's snoring is too much to bear."

"Sleep in my room. I'm not sleeping tonight so the bed is free."

Luna stared at the Doctor in surprise and told him she didn't want to be cheeky but he insisted. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. She then wished him good night and went to bed.

The Doctor made himself comfortable and started reading Luna's book. His glasses perched on his face as his eyes scanned the pages. This wasn't a factual book, rather a romantic novel. It wasn't really his thing but it was very good. He smiled as the heroine in the tale reminded him of Luna. Since the discovery, the Doctor had felt this amazing feeling of love for his companion. He could see why she thought Jack suspected something. The immortal human knew enough about aliens to get the suspicion that someone might be one. However, he didn't want Luna worrying. He still had a lot to teach her before letting everyone know the secret. Then his memories went back to when she found out. She didn't react quite the way he wanted her to.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

"What!" She gasped, "All my life I believed I was normal and now…… This!"

Victoria Edwards felt guilty as Luna's shock and anger came out. The Doctor had at one moment felt elated to hear the news but now he felt terrible for letting the secret out. He should have realised that it would be a shock to the system. But it was too late now.

"Luna," He said, "She didn't mean for this to happen. And now you really know why you are as intelligent as you are."

"Oh yeah, that's great! Now I'm twice the freak I already was!! Thanks Doctor!"

With that she stormed out of the house. The Doctor looked at Victoria and promised to get Luna to see sense. He donned his faithful coat and dashed off after his brunette companion. But by the time he had stepped outside, she was gone. Where could she have gone? The Doctor sprinted to the TARDIS hoping that she would have gone straight there. But of course, when he arrived, it was empty. Then he remembered Spots. This was a two-way device that detected where its twin was in time and space. It also gave the exact location of the TARDIS. This was so the Doctor and Luna could find each other should they be separated. It was in fact Luna who invented it. It had the size and the appearance of a MP3 player. The Doctor pulled out the little device out and saw three dots of light. The red one over lapping the blue indicated the Doctor standing in the TARDIS and a lilac one showed where Luna was. Anxiously the Time lord went after her.

When the Doctor found his companion, she was in a park sitting against a tree. She looked cold as she was shaking and had tears slipping down her cheeks. He pulled off his coat and put it over her shoulders, making her jump slightly.

"Doctor? What do you want?" She sniffed.

"To see if my companion is ok," He replied, sitting next to her, "Are you?"

"Depends. Physically, I'm ok but emotionally, no. I've just been lied to for all my life. How on earth am I supposed to deal with that?"

"She was trying to protect you. It's what mothers tend to do. She feels terrible but she still loves you. You know that. Plus does it seem that bad really?"

Luna was about to snap at him but she knew he was right, as ever. She had always dream of it and wished it would be true so why was she so quick to be angry about it? She then smiled at the Doctor.

_~~~~~end of Flashback~~~~~_

Now, Luna was excited by this new fact about herself and was hungry to learn anything and everything she could. The Doctor no longer felt lonely.

Suddenly, the TARDIS picked up a distress signal. It set off the alarm, waking Luna and Jack. They came running out and Luna appeared at the Doctor's side to see what was wrong. He saw her. He quickly glanced to see where Jack was. He told Jack to deal with a number of controls then turned to Luna.

"What does the screen say?" He whispered.

"A spaceship has crash landed." She replied, slightly unsure.

"Good girl."

Luna had been learning to understand the circle patterns and other symbols on the TARDIS screen so practised when ever she was given the chance. The Doctor put the coordinates in to the computer and the team set off to the rescue. As they worked to fly the TARDIS as steady as they could, Jack was subtly watching Luna. She was moving around the controls and using them with a confidence that seemed to look natural and there was very little prompting from the Doctor. It was like she had been doing this for decades. It just could've have been that she was very intelligent but Jack was still thinking about the evidence he had found so far. It wasn't very likely but there was too much to deny it. He'd seen enough incredible things to know it was possible. But now wasn't the time to ask questions.

Twenty minutes later, they landed with a big jolt. The Doctor grabbed the screen and Jack and Luna looked over his shoulder. Luna could see where they were but Jack was oblivious.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in the Peak District," The Doctor replied, "The distress signal came from a point five miles north."

"Then why didn't we land right by that point?" Luna asked.

"Ah, the TARDIS needs a level surface."

That meant that the trio had to climb up the side of the mountain to get there. The Doctor put on his coat, Jack grabbed his trusty gun and Luna threw on her jacket. As soon as they stepped out of the blue box, they were met by beautiful bracken mountains and valleys. But they could barely see thanks to thick mist and drizzly rain. It didn't take long for Luna's hair to be soaked through. The Doctor got out a compass from one of his pockets, sorted out the direction of North then led his two friends up the mountain.

The ground was very boggy and hard to get a grip and the slope was very steep. It was putting a strain on Luna's legs and she was falling behind the two men. The Doctor was so busy following his signal that he was failing to watch her too. It was getting colder and they were getting wetter as they got higher up the mountain. The cold and wet on top of the strain to her legs were causing Luna even more misery. She debated going back to the TARDIS. But as she did, she lost her footing, fell on to the ground and slid a bit. She let out a loud whimper with a struggling moan. The Doctor and Jack heard the noises she made and turned to see her in the mud. Jack immediately slid himself to her side to help her up as the Doctor carefully climbed down after him.

"Are you ok, Luna?" He called.

"Not really," She groaned, "I'm really struggling to keep up."

"Come on Luna," Jack said, "Let's get you up."

The Doctor reached out his hand for her to grab and Jack supported her. But just as Luna grabbed the Time Lord's hand, the ground underneath her and Jack caved in. The Doctor managed to stop himself falling with them, braced himself and gripped on to Luna's hand as tightly as possible. But Luna also had Jack holding on to her leg so she was supporting Jack's weight as well as her own. Then she and the Doctor felt it, their hands slipping apart. They eyes met as finally their fingers came apart, sending Luna and Jack falling in to the vast chasm.

"DOCTOR!"

"LUNA! JACK!"

Both of the Doctor's hearts started racing as his two friends vanished before his eyes. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the hill to the TARDIS. He had to find them and this was only one way to do it. But all three friends didn't realise the trouble that was behind this incident.

* * *

**Whoa, cliffhanger! I told you this story would pick up. Anyway, will Luna and Jack be ok? Can the Doctor save them? And what is this big secret? These questions will be answered in the next chapters, so keep reading and reveiwing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 5

The Doctor dived in to the Tardis and used the controls to get Luna's position. The two companions would be together so he wasn't concerned that he wouldn't find Jack. As he dashed about the control room, flicking switches, pushing buttons and pulling levers, he got a strange feeling. Something wasn't right. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that it meant trouble for Luna, Jack and himself. But surely it was a big mistake. He just hoped it was for all their sakes. There had to be an explanation for what he was feeling and to how he ended up losing his two friends.

Meanwhile, Luna was waking up after being knocked out by the landing. She was on her back and it was quiet. At first, she thought she was back in the TARDIS and the Doctor had left her to sleep. But then she realised that she wasn't laying on her nice comfy bed, in fact what she was laying on was very hard and cold to her skin. Slowly she opened her blue eyes to find herself in what looked like a surgery theatre. The walls were tiled and white, there was a strong smell of disinfectant and it felt cold. She looked either side of herself and was confused when she saw nothing else to suggest where she was or if she was safe. Then she tried to sit up. She only managed to get her head up off the table surface. That panicked her. She tried to moved her legs and arms but couldn't. Her ankles and wrists were strapped to the table with her wrists by her sides. The inability to move scared her even more. Her heartbeat increased and her skin started sweating.

"Jack? Jack!" She shouted.

"Calm down my dear."

Luna recognised the voice. She had heard it before not long ago. It wasn't Jack or the Doctor, but she still knew that voice.

That's when she saw her. It was the dark haired woman who she met in the gift shop in Australia. The woman had her hair in a bun now and was wearing a white lab coat. Also, there was something Luna didn't see last time; the woman was joined by a giant rat. It was about 5ft tall, brown and was capable of standing on its hind legs permently. Luna could feel her fear increase.

"What is going on?" She asked, shakily.

"Today is the start of a brilliant future."

"Who are you?"

"Of course, an introduction would ease the situation. I'm the Rani, a female Time Lord."

Luna's eyes widened, she was being held captive by a female Time Lord. How on earth had that happened? She always thought the time lords were peaceful people and that they were extinct but for the Doctor.

"Y-you can't be."

"Actually I am the mind of the Rani within a human's body. This pretty girl you see is just a shell for my fabulous brain."

"What do you want with me?"

"I have a feeling about you. I am going to run some tests to see if I am right."

Rani turned to the rat, which looked ready to obey orders. She told it to fetch some equipment. Luna could do nothing but watch it disappear and pray that the Doctor found her before it was too late.

When the rat returned, Rani started examining the pieces he had brought back. There were syringes, bottles, probes and pads all designed to take various measurements. Luna tried desperately not to cry. She was terrified but she had to believe that she would be saved. She decided to get her captor talking to give the Doctor more time to find her.

"How did you survive the time war?" She asked.

"The Doctor told you about that, did he? Well, if you must know, back in the day I was scientific genius. I was famous for my revolutionary breakthroughs. When the Daleks attacked Galifrey, I had to escape. So I used my amazing genius to transfer my mind in to a body compatible to my old one. This body happened to be the one. Shame, I wanted to stay time lord."

"So you ran away?"

"I had to survive."

"And where did rat-boy come from?"

"Ah, he is one of my previous successes. My last big success, thanks to that devious Doctor."

Luna felt a bitter feeling as she listened to the Rani refer to the Doctor as devious. He would've stopped the Rani for the good of the universe. Before she got too bitter, the rat approached Luna with what looked like an oxygen mask. It was, in fact, attached to a cylinder of anaesthetic gas, designed to knock Luna unconscious. The Rani saw the look of fear in Luna's eyes.

"Just relax, Luna Edwards," She said coldly, "You have a traumatic day. You need to sleep, my girl."

"No! Please don't, I'm not what you think I am!" Luna begged urgently.

Ignoring her, the rat forced the mask on to the brunette's face. She tried to get her face away from it but with no avail. She tried to keep her breathing steady but the panic she was experiencing was causing her to take rapid breaths so it wasn't long before Luna was completely unconscious.

In another part of the Rani's base, Jack wasn't having much fun either. It hadn't taken the Rani to realise that the captain couldn't die and was taking full advantage. Every time she got fed up with him, she shot him. He was stood in a cell with his ankles chained to the floor and his wrists chained to the walls. His coat and his time vortex manipulator had been removed, been placed along with his gun on a table outside the cell where he could see them. It was making him angry. Being helpless was unnatural for him and he was getting frustrated. Then he thought about Luna. He hadn't seen her since they fell and was getting concerned. He had no idea where she was or whether she was alive. He tried not to imagine she was hurt but it was hard.

'We need the Doctor,' He thought to himself, 'He's our only hope.'

That's when he heard the door open. The Rani walked in looking smug. She strode confidently over to Jack's cell.

"How are you doing, Captain?" She said teasingly.

"Where's Luna? What have you done with her?" He shouted

"Oh, don't worry about her. She is just undergoing some tests to help decide what to do with her."

"What do you mean?"

"You feel it too. Luna is not a normal human girl is she? These tests will explain what it is that we are feeling then I can decide what to do with her."

In way, Jack wanted to know the same information as The Rani did but he knew that the female Time Lord would be causing Luna serious harm. There had to be a way to save Luna before she was hurt or even killed. A few moments later, the giant rat appeared at the door way. Rani turned to him and Jack stared at it.

"The tests are complete, Mistress." He said

"Excellent," Rani smiled, "Let's analyse the results. Oh and bring Jack with us. He should see this too."

The rat came over, unchained Jack's feet and replaced the chains on his wrists with handcuffs. It then led Jack out of the cell and followed the Rani back to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 6

After being unconscious for about an hour and a half, Luna finally started to wake up. She had been hoping it was all a dream and she was waking up at home or in the TARDIS. But as soon as her eyes were open, she was reminded she wasn't. It didn't take her long to feel some pain in the side of her left arm. She was still strapped down so she couldn't see why. But before she could think about anything else, she heard footsteps approaching her. Then the Rani and her rat walked in with Jack behind them.

"Luna! You're ok!" Jack called.

"Jack!" She exclaimed.

"So you're awake, little Luna," The Rani said silkily, "And just in time for me to reveal what my little tests found out."

Luna felt her pulse rise and her mouth dry. She was praying that something had gone wrong but she knew the secret was about to be brought out. All the hard work she and the Doctor had done to kept this fact between themselves and Luna's mother.

"Now, if I'm right, they'll be some very big changes for all of us."

The Rani picked up a print-out of the results and read them carefully. Jack looked over at Luna but the brunette was staring the Rani. He was hoping that what ever Luna was after it would come. But there was fear in the young woman's eyes. Suddenly, the calm, cool exterior the Rani usually had was broken by high-pitched hysterical laughter. Both prisoners were shocked to see this and the fear in Luna's eyes intensified.

"So Miss Edwards is a… female time lord!"

Jack's eyes widened with pure shock. All his previous suspicions had been confirmed but not in the way he hoped.

Then he looked at Luna. The brunette wasn't looking at anyone but more shocking to Jack was that she didn't look surprised by the news. The Rani noticed this too.

"You already knew, didn't you, Luna." She asked.

Luna nodded. She really didn't want this to come out like this.

"Is it true, Luna?" Jack begged, "You knew you were a time lord?"

"Yes," She finally said, "I've known for a few months now. The Doctor knows too. We've kept between us because I wanted to gain more knowledge and understanding of my race before having the right to claim to be one.

"How did it come out?" Rani asked.

"I had returned home with the Doctor to visit my mother. While there, the Doctor found an old fob watch that had been in a draw for years. I had never seen it before but he knew what it was. My mother explained that she had actually adopted me and found the watch with me. It turned out that I was born on Gallifrey before the time war started. My time lord parents feared that the Daleks would kill me so used a chameleon arch to disguise me as a human then sent me to Earth. I grew up believing I was human when I wasn't."

There was stunned silence as the story sunk in for Jack. It was just amazing that there was a brand new time lord but they were both still in danger. The Rani then ordered her rat to take Jack back to the dungeon so she could start work.

"So what are you going do to me?"

"A body swap. You're time lord body will become mine."

As Luna looked on helplessly, the Rani then set to work to prepare for the body swap.

Meanwhile, the rat had put Jack back in to his chains and was leaving to help the Rani with the procedure. The information that a new time lord existed and the situation in which he discovered it was all shocking. But he knew that Luna was in so much more danger than she was before. He had to figure out a plan to rescue her before any more harm could come to her. Just then, the dungeon air filled with the sound of the whirring siren of the TARDIS. A grin of relief spread across Jack's face as the blue box became gradually clearer until it was a solid object. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, looking concerned.

"About time you got here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"I will be when you let me out."

"I'm on it."

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it to open the cell door then to release Jack from the chains. The captain rubbed his stiff wrists and thanked his old friend. But it hadn't escaped the Doctor's notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Luna?"

Jack stared at the time lord. He felt disappointed that the Doctor hadn't told him about Luna being female time lord.

"Jack," The Doctor repeated slowly, fearing the worse, "Where is Luna?"

"Follow me."

Jack grabbed his coat, gun and time vortex manipulator then led the Doctor up the stairs out of the cell.

When they arrived at the door, they could hear a female voice talking. Jack carefully pushed the door so it opened enough for them to see what was going on. They could see Luna lying helplessly with the Rani moving around her.

"Who is that?" The Doctor whispered.

"She called herself The Rani." Jack replied.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he remembered his old adversary.

"You should've told me that Luna is a Time lord."

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds. The Doctor sighed. He had really hoped that Luna's secret wouldn't be found out in this way. Jack then explained what happened. The Doctor listened intently as they watched.

Back in the room, Luna watched nervously as the Rani stalked around her, fiddling with bits of equipment and clicking at computers. As the fear got more intense, she could feel her new right heart beating as frantically as her left one. She gently closed her eyes and listened to them beating. This was the biggest thing that she had to get used to. As she was only a baby when the chameleon arch was used on her so there was no personality change only biology. The presence of the right heart was quite a shock but it was a nice feeling. But it didn't ease the fear and anxiety that had spread through ever part of her body. She watched as The Rani pulled a piece of metal that was shaped like the top half of a humanoid's head. It had two discs at the side that looked like they were suppose to sit on the temples. She felt herself start to tremble. She had no idea that her guardian angel was watching and trying to think of way to save her.

The Doctor had seen the metal too and to him it looked like a cross between the chameleon arch and the physco-graft used by Cassandra. But something was telling him it was more dangerous than just being possessed. He and Jack watched as The Rani put the device on Luna's head and adjusted it.

"What is this?" Luna asked, with a pleading tone.

"The Bio-alter," Rani replied, "It will give me my Time Lord biology back."

"And me?"

The Rani said nothing but the look in her eyes said it all. Luna tried to stay calm but she knew there was no use. Her hearts were racing so fast that it was hard not to be nervous. The Rani placed a copy of the head piece on to her own head then started pressing some buttons.

"Now, all I have to do is press this button," She grinned, "That ten years of pure dullness will be gone!"

She then pressed a large green button firmly. Seconds later, Luna found herself stiff with pain. It felt like her whole insides were being ripped from her body. Her scream echoed through the lab. Anger boiled up inside Jack and the Doctor as they watched.

"Doctor, we have to do something."

The Captain pulled out his gun and aimed it at the machine. But before he could, the Doctor grabbed the barrel.

"No," He scolded, "The damage would kill Luna. Leave it to me."

The sonic screwdriver was pulled out and aimed at the machine. But when the Doctor pressed the button, nothing happened. The machine was deadlocked. They couldn't stop the process. All they could do was sit and watch. Luna's scream carried on as the process climaxed. Suddenly, there was silence.

* * *

**So, is Luna ok? Can the Doctor save the day? Well, you'll find out soon. So get reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

The secret

Chapter 7

Jack and the Doctor watched in shock as they tried to determine if the process had worked. Luna still lay on the table but was now unconscious and the Rani was still sat in the chair. Then without checking if it was safe, the Doctor dashed to Luna's side.

"Luna," He called, "It's me. Are you ok?"

On hearing his voice, Luna's eyes opened to see the Doctor smiling at her.

"You made it," She said weakly, "Where've you been?"

"I've been finding you."

While the two friends were reunited, the Rani had woken up and spotted the tall handsome skinny man standing in her lab. She knew exactly what to do.

"Rats!" She shouted, "Seize him!"

Before Jack could stop them, two of the giant rats grabbed the Doctor and pulled him back from Luna. Jack went to save his friends.

"And him too!"

Two more rats appeared and grabbed Jack. The four rats were surprisingly strong enough to keep the two men from fighting free. Luna watched helplessly from her position. Coolly, the Rani walked over to the Doctor and stared in to his face. He had regenerated three times since they last met and she was keen to get a closer look at him.

"Well, I have to say, Doctor," She said silkily, "If had known you'd turn out like this one day, I wouldn't have invested my time in trying to destroy you. You're really rather handsome now."

"It's a bit late to try and seduce me, Rani," The Doctor stated, bitterly, "What you've done is disgraceful."

"What? Trying to survive? Restoring my heritage and pride? You call trying to get myself back to normal 'disgraceful'?"

"Yes, when you've used my friend to do so."

The Rani turned to Luna who still looked very weak. The process had taken a lot of energy out of her. She had barely enough strength to keep her eyes open. Then she realised that she could only feel one heart beating.

"What have you done?" She asked.

"I've taken your time lord biology and put into myself. As a result, I have gained the heart you have lost."

"That's going to kill her!" Jack barked.

"That is precisely the point. Luna doesn't deserve to claim to be a Time lord. She may have been born on Gallifrey but she doesn't have the experience, the wisdom, the heritage that defines my people."

"That still doesn't give you the right to do this."

The Rani grabbed the Doctor's face and smirked, with venom in her eyes, at him.

"There's that righteousness that made me sick to the bone. But I have the control now."

Suddenly, she grabbed Jack's gun and, to Luna and the Doctor's shock, shot the captain right in the chest, killing him.

"Jack!" Luna gasped.

"Rats, knock these two out."

Despite fighting back, Luna and the Doctor were knocked unconscious by the anaesthetic gas.

Whilst in her unconsciousness, Luna pictured being back with her adoptive mother. Victoria had no idea where she was or what was happening. Everything was happening too fast for her. First she was getting used to being a female Time lord now she was fighting just to be alive. Soon she could her someone calling her name. The voice sounded familiar but distant. She couldn't tell if it was the Doctor. It couldn't have been Jack, she had seen him die. Slowly she became aware that it was cold, wet and windy where ever she was. She opened her eyes to see… Jack?

"Jack," She gasped, "You're alive. But the Rani shot you dead."

"I can't die," He replied, "I come back to life every time I'm killed. Now, let me help you up."

Carefully, he helped Luna stand up. They were back in the place that they fell through the chasm.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"The Rani must have wanted to make sure we were out of the way," Jack replied, "She knocked us out so that we wouldn't know where her base is."

But Luna noticed that there was a glint in Jack's eyes. He could see that Luna was expecting more.

"But, I came back to life within minutes of being shot. I actually saw where it is."

Luna's eyes widened. There was a chance to stop the Rani.

Then they both realised that they were alone. There was no sign of the Doctor. Luna scanned the surrounds desperately hoping that the handsome time lord would stride confidently towards them, his coat flapping behind him in the wind. But there was nothing.

"Where is he?" She asked, anxiously.

"The Rani must have him." Jack concluded.

"Jack, we have to save him!"

"How? I know what the entrance looks like but I couldn't tell you what direction it was."

There was a very tense silence as the two companions tried to think about what to do to. Then an imaginary light bulb came on in Luna's mind. She reached in to her pocket and pulled out something that resembled an _iPod__. It had a screen that took up most of the surface and buttons below it. Luna pressed one of the buttons and the screen lit up. Jack peered over her shoulder and could see a map. He could see a purple spot positioned where they were standing._

_"__What is th__at?" He asked._

"It's a tracking device I invented a while ago. It can help us pinpoint the location of the Doctor and the TARDIS anywhere in time and space. There is a pair of these, the Doctor's got the half of the pair and they are both linked to the TARDIS. The purple spot on the screen is me."

"Wow. You invented it? But where is the Doctor?"

"I'll have to widen the tracking range."

Luna pressed another button a few times until more of the surrounding area was on the screen. Now they could see a blue square and a red spot. They were ten miles south west from Luna and Jack.

"There he is!" She smiled.

"Let's go!" Jack replied.

He put Luna's arm over his shoulder and they headed in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 8

"Oww, my head" The Doctor groaned as he slowly woke up.

He opened his eyes to see the ceiling reminding him where he was, still in the Rani's Lab. But where were Jack and Luna? He looked all around him but there was no sign of either of them. Little did he realise that The Rani was watching his every move.

"Comfortable are we, Doctor?" She asked, teasingly.

"Let me go!" He growled,

She just chuckled. That just made the Doctor angrier.

"Where are my friends? Jack and Luna, what have you done to them?"

"Don't panic. They've be dropped off somewhere out of the way."

"If you've hurt them…"

"I've put them back where I found them. They'll be fine. Although, judging by the condition of the girl, there'll only be one returning home."

The Doctor froze at that comment. What did she mean by that? Why would Luna not return home?

"The biology swap weakened poor little Luna. Pretty soon, exhaustion will get to her."

Silence hit the lab as the Doctor lay there helpless, worrying about his two companions.

Meanwhile, Jack and Luna found the entrance to the Rani's hideout. It was a cave, hidden by the sparse coniferous forest around it. Luna was still struggling to walk but she knew she and Jack were the only ones who could stop the Rani. Jack however was very concerned about her ever ailing health. He had suggested that she rest somewhere while he tracked the Doctor down but Luna insisted on carrying on. She kept telling him that she owed the Doctor a lot for the times he saved her. She carried spots as they walked down the dark tunnel. They were getting closer but they still weren't sure what they were going to do.

After walking for another ten minutes, they heard raised voices drifting from up ahead. Jack pulled a torch from out of his pocket and shone it down the tunnel. It revealed large, dark, wooden door. The voices they heard were coming from behind it. Jack and Luna approached it quietly with the torch aimed at the ground to keep them hidden. Once there, they put their ears against the wood to listen.

"That's the Doctor's voice." Luna stated.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "So the other must be The Rani's."

"I don't understand why she would try to do something like this to him. I mean, they are the same species."

"She wants revenge through humiliation. She's not the only one who's done this."

Luna looked immediately at Jack in shock. He then told her the story about Martha Jones and The Master. Luna had heard of Martha but this story was news to her.

"So even Time Lords are cruel to each other, it's not just humans."

Jack didn't answer but she knew he agreed with her. But they had to figure out how to stop the Rani.

That's when Luna heard a familiar noise. She turned to see the shadow of a staircase leading downwards. She patted Jack on the arm and pointed it to him. He shone the torch and realised it was the staircase he and the Doctor took when the Time Lord saved the Captain.

"It leads to the prison," He whispered, "The TARDIS should be down there."

That's what I can hear," Luna replied, softly, "Let's go."

So carefully they followed the stairs downwards.

At the bottom of the staircase, Jack and Luna peered around the side the doorway. At the back of the dungeon was the TARDIS. It looked in tact. But Luna and Jack couldn't rescue it straightaway. Between them, most of the giant rats were sat on the floor or pacing. They had get pass them to get the TARDIS. Then something came to Luna. She gently pulled Jack backwards so that they were both hidden behind the wall. She then grabbed a stone and threw it at the bars of a cell. It caused the rats to look at the doorway. But they saw nothing. At first, Luna thought her plan wouldn't work. So very swiftly, she threw another stone.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked trying not to be heard.

Luna said nothing but looked at Jack with an expression that said she knew what she was doing.

This time, the rats all scurried out of the prison and ran up the staircase. All of them ran out of the room and disappeared in to the darkness. Once they were all gone. Jack helped Luna to the TARDIS. She opened the door and stepped inside. Her heart warmed to the soothing noise she was greeted with. But then as Jack went to step inside one of the rats came back to the cell. It saw him and went to scream. But before Luna could stop him, Jack pulled out his gun and shot it.

The shot was heard right through to the lab. The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. The gun had been fired in the prison where the TARDIS was. But he couldn't figure out who would've have done so. Jack was still out on the mountain, wasn't he? The Rani too couldn't believe what she heard. Furious that there was chaos and she wasn't the cause, she stormed out of the lab. The Doctor watched her disappear, desperate to know what was going on.

Back in the cell and Luna was still in shock that Jack had killed one of the rats.

"Jack, I can't believe you've done that."

"I had to. It would've tried to stop us."

"But the Rani will have heard that. She'll be down here in moments."

"Well, in that case, I'll distract her. You use the TARDIS to rescue the Doctor."

Luna stared at Jack for a few seconds. She didn't want to leave him but her lack strength meant she was no use to the captain. So reluctantly she agreed and locked herself in the blue box. She moved as quickly as she could to set the coordinates. The Rani reached the cell as the TARDIS vanished before her eyes. She was met by Jack stood before her with his gun aimed at her.

"You've had it." He said severely.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one! I know! Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any thing associated with the brand. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Luna and the plot

The secret

Chapter 9

With the Rani out of sight and the sound of gunfire, the Doctor had never felt so helpless. He had to get free and put a stop to all this madness. His sonic screwdriver was deep in his pocket but, with his hands restrained, it was impossible to reach. But then he heard that beautiful sound he had almost given up on ever hearing again. It filled the lab, getting louder as the solid form appeared. His brown eyes widened as the TARDIS landed before him. The door opened and he couldn't believe it when Luna stepped out. She looked exhausted despite trying to hide it.

"Doctor!" She cheered.

"Luna! You made it!"

"Let's get out of here. Where's the sonic screwdriver?"

"It's in my pocket."

She came over and started routing through the Doctor's pockets trying to find it. When she did find it, she pulled it out and used it to free him. He got up off it and stood up. Luna then hugged him, which of course he returned.

Suddenly their hug was interrupted by a gunshot. They looked up and turned to the door.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

"That sounded like Jack's gun." Luna replied.

She explained how she and Jack found the base, located the TARDIS and how Jack had to shoot one of the rats.

"That's why the Rani ran down there. Right, get in the TARDIS. We need to get Jack."

But as they went to step in the blue box, exhaustion finally got to Luna as she fell to the floor. She was struggling to breathe and just couldn't stand. The Doctor kneeled at her side.

"I can't do it," She sobbed, "I'm completely wasted."

"Just stay still for a moment."

The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and checked her heart. It racing, making him worry. She was going to die if he didn't do something. But before anything could be done to help her, they were interrupted. Stood at the door was the Rani. She looked infuriated, made even more so at the sight of the Doctor free.

"What the hell is this?!" She demanded.

"This has got to stop, Rani," The Doctor warned, "Enough is enough. You must reverse bio-swap."

"I sorry, Doctor, but that isn't an option. I want superiority and I can't have it until all obstacles are out of my way. I now have my time lord biology, something I have been denied for so long."

"It's not your biology to claim. Anyway, what's the point? Gallifrey is gone. There is no where to go."

"Oh, Doctor, as if I'm going to let that stop me."

Both Luna and the Doctor knew what she was talking about.

"You won't get the TARDIS," Luna spoke up, "It's the Doctor's. And I won't let you take it."

Suddenly they heard a gun being loaded from behind the Rani. Jack had crept up behind her then put the gun against her back, stopping her from moving.

"Make that two of us," Jack threatened, "Now do as the Doctor says or I'll shoot."

"You idiot, I can regenerate."

That just angered Jack more. To the shock of Luna and The Doctor, he grabbed the Rani and got her restrained where the Doctor had just been.

"You can't do this to me!"

"I told you, you have no claim to this biology, Rani," The Doctor replied darkly, "As much as I don't want to cause harm, I will not let Luna die."

Jack managed to find the two headpieces they needed. He put one on the Rani, despite the fight she put up then handed the Doctor the other. Luna suddenly looked terrified. Just looking at it brought back the sensation of pain. But she knew that this was her only option so let him fit it on. Then before anything else could be done, The Doctor switched the machine on. He and Jack had to restrain themselves from trying to stop the process as Luna stared screaming in pain.

Later, Luna woke to a familiar soothing noise. The distant hum of the TARDIS rang in her ears like bird song, gently waking her up. She was back in the TARDIS, in her bed. As she came around, she became aware that there was someone with her. They were sat on the bed at her side. She opened her eyes to see the tall slim build and deep brown eyes of the Doctor. He and Jack had brought her back to the TARDIS and he hadn't left Luna's side since.

"Hello," He smiled, "It's about time you woke up. We were starting to think that we'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She replied, groggily.

Slowly she sat up to get better eye contact. It was then she realised something was different. She could feel a heartbeat in the right side of her chest. Her second heart had come back.

"I take it the bio-swap worked." She checked.

"Yes. You got your time lord biology back."

"What about the Rani?"

"Unfortunately, the swap was too much for her body to cope. It had been subjected to being possessed then changed twice, all being unfamiliar entities. The physiology had deteriorated beyond revival."

Luna felt awful. She had managed to survive when someone else died. She also knew that the Doctor was now in turmoil. For him to ensure Luna would survive, he had to sacrifice someone else.

"Thank you, by the way," He then said, "For saving my life."

Luna looked straight at him surprise.

"I should thank you for saving mine."

They didn't say anything then for a few minutes. Eventually, The Doctor stood up and walked to the bedroom door. He turned and smiled.

"Get some rest. We'll stay put until you're ready."

She nodded and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Luna was awake and in the control room with Jack and the Doctor. She looked much better and they were pleased to see her.

"So, where next?" The Doctor asked.

"Cardiff," Jack replied, "It's time I returned to Torchwood. They'll be furious at me for disappearing again."

"Ah, do you have to?" Luna asked feeling quite sad now.

"Yeah, I feel responsible for them. Anyway, someone needs to protect Earth on his behalf."

Jack indicated to the Doctor. Luna understood but knew she'd miss him. They had been through a lot despite not starting off very well. His charm had really grown on her and she didn't want to say goodbye. He saw the sadness in her eyes and smiled.

"We'll see each other again."

"I hope so."

The team then flew the TARDIS to Cardiff where Jack stepped. The Doctor and Luna saw him out.

"Doctor, it's been entertaining as ever and it's been great to see you."

"It was my pleasure Jack," The Doctor smiled back, "Just stay out of trouble."

Despite saying that, the Time Lord saw the twinkle in Jack's eyes that said staying out of trouble wasn't an option.

"And Luna," Jack said, "It has been an honour to meet you."

"We'll have to do it again some time." She replied.

"Well, in case we don't…"

Without much warning, he kissed Luna square on the lips. She wasn't expecting that but the Doctor was rolling his eyes. When the kiss was finished, Jack gave the Doctor his usual salute then strode away, leaving poor Luna in shock.

"H-he just… Just…" She stuttered.

"I know," The Doctor replied, "he done that to a lot people, myself included."

That just increased Luna's shock. As Jack got out of sight, The Doctor led Luna back in to the TARDIS and they set off to their next adventure. But Luna had a question to ask.

"Doctor," She said slowly and gently, "Tell me about Gallifrey."

At first, the Doctor just stared at Luna. It was still hard talking about his home even now but she needed to know more than anyone else. He gave a sigh and sat next to her. Almost straight away, Luna could see the contemplation in his eyes.

"It was a beautiful place," He said smiling slightly, "The twin suns within a burnt orange sky, the trees of silver leaves…"

The End

* * *

**And that is that. We've all seen 'Gridlock' and 'the sound of drums' by now so we know about Gallifrey. Anway, that's the story finished. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it, especially those who reviewed as well. Don't worry though, this won't be the last time you'll see Luna. I'm working on another story at the moment. It'll be up soon.**


End file.
